The present disclosure relates generally to air conditioning systems, and more specifically to heat exchangers for cooling air in an aircraft.
Aircraft cabins require a constant flow of conditioned air during operation. Aircraft typically include air cycle systems that provide conditioned air to the cockpit and cabin. Air cycle systems include an air-to-air heat exchanger typically installed outside the aircraft pressure vessel. In such a position, the heat exchanger does not communicate directly with an air distribution ducting system that is located in the crown of the aircraft above the cabin. This air distribution ducting system delivers conditioned air along the length of the cabin.